


Cuffing season

by Meldanca



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Play Fighting, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meldanca/pseuds/Meldanca
Summary: In which Sakyou handcuffed these two dorks again, after a fight, not knowing that this time, romantic feelings were involved.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Cuffing season

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if you spot major mistakes, please feel free to tell me about them. 
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing an english story. I'm sorry, if some described situations are hard to understand.  
> Please tell me how I could improve, I'll happily take your advice.

"Are you shitting me? Take these off, gramps! Now!"

"Don't do that-!"

Both boys were struggling to get out of the handcuffs, pulling aggressively  
on each other's wrists. They were both glaring with not only anger, but with  
fear, knowing that they would have to endure this procedure again.  
This had been the outcome of a big and messy fight.  
Shouting and screaming had been a normal behavior for them.  
After the closing night of the autumn troupe, everyone thought, that these dorks  
would finally get along.  
It wasn't long after, Hyodo has become a lot more popular, that the fighting, screaming  
and shouting has begun.  
Banri had started to snap more often and quicker, than usual.  
And when confronted, he would blame it all on his competitiveness, not being  
able to stand it, that Juza was catching up, claiming the first place on a non-existent competition.

"Shut the hell up! I said, I would put these cuffs on you again, without hesitating!  
Get the fuck along, already and man the fuck up!"

As usual, Sakyou's growling would always shut them up like clockwork.  
They've stopped pulling on each other, but silently avoided eye contact.  
It was clear as day, that their issue ran deeper, than they'd like to admit and shift  
the fault on their personalities.

"Tch!"  
"Shut up! Stop hissin' in my ear, like a stray damn cat!"  
"Hah? Like you're in the place to talk, asshole!"

Sakyou has had enough of this circus, knowingly shifted his gaze to Izumi  
and sighed.

"They should stay in their room for a while. If they cause any trouble, get Omi.  
I'll be off, now."  
"Right.", she frowned, expecting to have a bad day of having to endure  
another fight.

"Are you gonna spent all day, gamin' with me by your side?"  
"Stop crying, Hyodo. It ain't my fault, it ended like this!", Banri argued, his eyes  
glued on his phone, while furiously tapping the screen.

"It sure 's your fault, dipshit! Quit snappin' all the damn time and this wouldn't've happened.", the other explained, his nose deep in a magazine full of sickly sweet recipes.  
He should've known better, than to point at Banri with his finger, as he wouldn't take  
responsibility and admit, that this time, he really fucked up.

"It ain't my fault, that you're bringin' my blood to boil with your dumb-lookin'  
face, acceptin' fan gifts and listening to their confessions or whatever. It ain't like they  
would've approached you, if you hadn't been acting!", he snapped again, hastily speaking, without breathing in or out, while his cheeks were all flushed and rosy.  
"Hah? What's that s'possed to mean, bastard?"

His aggressive tapping has intensified, getting harder and louder by any minute, he might've broken his screen already.  
Banri was aware of the heat in his body, which caused him to look embarrassed and shy.  
It didn't help, that his heartbeat was getting faster, like he was chasing his immature thoughts.  
His mask began to crack, revealing the issues he's been battling all along.  
He couldn't help, but to immediately pick on Juza's biggest insecurity, to change the subject.

"And what even 's this, that you're tryin' to hide? You're holding the magazine's cover in  
my face, you idiot! I can read the whole thing, about sweets 'nd all, you fuckin' prick!"

Banri glanced a quick shot to the cover's titles, then to Hyodo, to show him, how angry he apparently was. It obviously wasn't embarrassment, Settsu was trying to hide.  
Then he returned his attention to his game, his eyes were still glued to it, but it was obvious he couldn't concentrate anymore.  
His tapping began again, although missing all the enemies in the game, which led to his death.

"Quit this act, you moron! What the hell 're you even tryin' to say? You jealous, or something? Open your damn mouth, it ain't there without a reason."

Juza closed his magazine and tossed it quickly under his blanket, on the bed.  
Attempting to hide his secret pleasure, which wasn't that secret to anyone in the dorm.  
He furrowed his eyebrows, while looking at Banri with deep concentration.  
He was puzzled, why Settsu would always react this way.  
Snapping, when someone got close to Juza, while they were being all friendly and minding their business.  
It wasn't like Banri didn't get female attention. In fact, women were always all over him.  
Getting confessed after plays in the backstage, receiving endless love letters, while grinning with the provocative, theethy smile, had been a routine.  
His eating-shit grin always screamed at Juza, silently asking him, if he wasn't jealous.  
And Juza would lie, if he were to say, that it this didn't rub him in a very wrong way.  
Not only did it hurt seeing Barni all happy, but it turned his stomach, leaving Juza to feel terribly sick.  
Sometimes he couldn't even eat the sweets and chocolates, that Banri would leave him from his loyal fans.  
It just felt wrong.

"Like hell, I'm not! Why would I be jealous of all the chicks and idiots, kissin' your damn ass and gettin' all lovey-dovey, with their dumb, sparklin' eyes! Fuck, dude, I don't even care 'bout this shit!"

Settsu buried his face in his phone, trying to helplessly hide his red and burning cheeks.  
He had to admit, that his attempt of not showing any signs of jealousy, has failed terribly.  
Banri just hoped that Juza would just stay the dense, dumb airhead, he was. Not realizing that he was basically confessing his feelings towards Hyodo, without even thinking.  
Settsu just couldn't keep his mouth shut, now, could he?

"And why 're you even still tryin' to hide that dumb magazine? I've already seen it, it's not like I didn't know, you like sweets! We're sharin' some all the time, you dumbfuck."

He was again switching subjects, knowing damn well, that Juza won't let this go, seeing Banri's silly reaction towards the conversation.  
He knew damn well, that Hyodo hated fighting with him and would try to do absolutely anything, just to find a solution to this problem. Only then to realize, that Banri just has a big crush on him. It would be embarrassing for him, to find out, that Settsu has only been snapping, because he just can't stand seeing Juza with someone else.  
Still, he was hoping that Juza would restrain himself from asking questions and punching the truth out of the hopeless idiot, that Banri was.

"Kissin' my ass? Damn, Settsu. It ain't like you don't get any female attention, quit snappin' already!"

Juza's chest started to tense up. He thought, that Banri's all getting worked up, because he couldn't stand Juza stealing him the show. He hated it, that the fans now, weren't all over him. It would explain his bitching, crying and screaming.  
Juza hated how he felt sick again, knowing that Banri's just an asshole and Hyodo just happened to fall for this prick, without having any chances of winning him over, because Banri just had to be a womanizer.

"That's not the point, dumbfuck!"

Banri tossed his phone away, because he just couldn't concentrate anymore and would just keep losing at this point.  
His frustration was starting to build up quickly, and it was only a matter of minutes before he'll start shouting again.  
Juza really was oblivious, what was he even expecting? This fucker really thought, that Banri's mad at him for shifting the females attention towards Juza.  
How come he had to fall for such an idiot, having to spell every teeny tiny thing out for him?  
It could have been anyone, seriously anyone. But no, it had to be Juza Hyodo. That Juza, who just happened to kick his ass years ago. Juza, who got him into theater by accident. Juza, who might as well be fucking blind, if he can't figure out, what Banri is troubling.

"Oh, yeah? Sure looks like that's the point!"

Both of them were staring at each other, with big and angry eyes.  
There was no place to hide from this heated argument and the tension started to build up rather quickly.  
If anyone could watch them, they probably would be able to see electricity between these two, who just couldn't help but to be mad at each other.

"You're so fucking stupid!"

Banri's thoughts were racing through his head, like speeding cars in a competition.  
His rational thinking has stopped and slowly but surely, he was only able to feel the frustration running in his veins.  
His head must have been absolutely covered in red by now, as he only felt his boiling blood going to his thick skull.  
The tension in his body was fully visible by now.  
Without thinking, his body was acting on his own.  
Banri grabbed Juza by his shirt, pulling him way too close to his face.  
They were only inches apart, which took Hyodo by surprise.

He was dumbfounded by this action and froze up.  
His next insult towards Banri got choked in the back of his throat, he couldn't get a single word out of his mouth.  
The only functioning ability that remained was to stare.  
And boy, was Juza staring hard.  
He was examining every little inch of Banri's face. Taking the whole picture in, as if he wouldn't be able to see the expression on Settsu's face ever again.  
He was losing himself in Banri's eyes, which only expressed pure frustration, as if he had lost to someone.  
Juza could feel his eyes slowly wandering towards Banri's pink, plump lips.  
He couldn't contain himself anymore, it's as if he has been taken over by his thoughts.  
Dreamily biting his lips.  
Juza didn't even realize he did that, which would only cause him to feel embarrassed, if he knew.  
It felt like years have passed, since they were locked in this position.

Banri's grip tightened around Juza's shirt.  
And with a last force, he pulled him in so close, that their lips mashed against each other.  
It was a tingly feeling, which spread around their cheeks, leaving them flushed.  
A warm and fuzzy feeling took over in Banri's stomach, while his heart was crazily pounding.  
His trembling hands found their place on Juza's hot neck, caressing his soft skin with Settsu's thumbs.

His tongue licked Juza's lips, who willingly kissed him roughly back.  
The thick tension that had been built up by them, was starting to fade and they both could feel each other calming down.  
The breathing intensified, while the whole room was filled with smooching sounds.  
Juza grabbed Settsu's waist, lifting him, only to pull him onto his lap.  
The situation quickly escalated, bringing Banri to bury his fingers deep in Juza's hair.  
This only enforced Juza to be rougher, harshly biting Settsu's lips.  
It was harder to breathe, when their lips kept crashing, desiring to pull each other in closer.  
They knew, they had to stop at one point, to grasp for air.  
And when they did, the only thing that was audible, was their panting.  
Mouth open, to recover, while they were staring at each other, like both couldn't believe what just happened.

"So, you like me, huh?"

Still grasping for air, Juza smirked at Banri with a knowing and satisfied look on his face.  
He liked Banri embarrassed expression, with his pink, flushed cheeks and shy look in his eyes.

"Shut up."

Banri couldn't help but to roll his eyes, acting annoyed.  
Although the big, contagious smile on his face, was telling another story.


End file.
